


Purpose

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet done for wishkisses on LJ.  The request was for a Pyramid Head/James "kiss."  It couldn't be longer than 300 words.  Contains profanity and descriptions of violence and rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

He is all fear, and it isn't even fear of the great knife, slicing through him and finally ending all this and leaving him here a mess of bloody meat, his soul wandering through the Hill. Or not, what would I know of souls or care, it's this I'm here for. And it isn't really what is under the smock, a monster's cock in his ass while he screams though of course I could fuck him until he bleeds and dies and it might be worth it.

He fears what is under the helmet, standing there pissing himself and shooting at me like he isn't really a coward. They call me forth to punish him, a nasty little bitch who took away a dying woman's breath and lied about it. I rested with the ancients until he showed up and here he's a pathetic little waste.

I finally do it, I throw the helmet aside and he's staring at what's under there, the way he stared in the mirror. And he's all wide-eyed and aiming for my head, as if that would help, but he hesitates because he doesn't want to see this face on the ground with brains spilling out, and then I'm on him. I throw him against the wall and he's screaming like anyone cares and I push my tongue in his mouth to show him I can.

And I'll do it all, though the look on his face when I took it off was the real point. And he's hard with wanting, wanting to feel the punishment and die and I hope it's even worse than he imagines because he deserves it, not for a stupid pointless death but for making them send me here.

Fuck you, James Sunderland, I never wanted to be you anyway.


End file.
